Black Side Up
by BLACKxWHITExHARU
Summary: Kyon has never liked Christmas, but anything can happen on this snowy evening. Itsuki/Kyon .


**A/N:  
**Peaches: Hey, what's up? So, I'm having a bad case of writers block with Forgiveness, so I decided to put off finishing the next chapter for a couple days and write a short one shot. I will return to it shortly with a super-awesome chapter!  
Thanks my friend (who has requested that their name be removed -_-) for my inspiration. You know who you are. ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or Mountain Dew.

* * *

**Black Side Up: A Haruhi Suzumiya Fanfic**

Kyon sighed. Christmas was his least favorite time of year. Everyone was so goddamn cheerful at Christmas. Was there even anything to be cheerful about? What was so special about Christmas anyway? All people did was visit their families and buy each other stuff. Kyon didn't understand it, no matter how many people tried to explain it to him. Which was why he really didn't want to be at the SOS Brigade's first annual Christmas party.

Kyon really wasn't sure why the brigade was celebrating. With Haruhi's desire to stay away from anything remotely "normal" at all costs, he didn't comprehend as to why they were celebrating Christmas, possibly the most normal thing in the world for many. It didn't really matter. Kyon had given up understanding Haruhi a very long time ago.

Yuki was sitting in the corner with her usual book, as expected. Haruhi was running around like a monkey jacked up on Mountain Dew, as expected. Itsuki and Kyon were currently playing a friendly game of Othello, as expected. The only thing unusual about the scene was the absence of Mikuru. No one was quite sure why, and Haruhi was furious about it. She was sulking, while still running around like an idiot, yelling that she had bought Mikuru some sort of costume, though she refused to reveal to the rest of the dysfunctional group what it was.

Itsuki placed his next piece down on the Othello board, black side up, and flipped over 6 of Kyon's white pieces to the other side. Kyon swore and looked for anything that he could do to flip some of his game pieces back to their original side, but he could see no move that would help him in any way. Kyon threw his hands in the air and said, "I give up. You win."

Itsuki smiled and asked, "Want to play again?"

Kyon frowned and said, "No way. That's the fourth time in a row that you've beaten me. Don't you think I've been humiliated enough?"

"Nope." Itsuki smirked at him from across the table.

Kyon scowled at the other boy, secretly loving the playful smirk on his secret crush's face. He forced himself to stand up and pulled up a chair next to Yuki. He asked her, "What are you reading?"

Yuki looked at him with a blank expression. "Just another book. Not really noteworthy, but it's better than the alternative." She gestured at the now unoccupied Itsuki, who was currently being interrogated by Haruhi about possible suspicious activities he hadn't seen.

Kyon laughed. "I guess it is."

Yuki's expression didn't change. She glanced over at Haruhi and said, "I sometimes wonder how Haruhi is able to do anything she wants to make the world better for her." She looked over at Haruhi. "She was able to find people like you two so easily, and for that, I envy her. You two make the club much brighter." Yuki looked back down at her book.

Kyon sat there confused for a minute. Suddenly, he thought, _Wait, "you two?" What does she mean? Yeesh. Sometimes Yuki confuses me so much… _However, Kyon was soon knocked off of his train of thought by a tap on his shoulder. He turned over his shoulder and saw Itsuki smiling down at him. Kyon stared at him blankly, butterflies in his stomach. Itsuki asked Kyon, "Would you mind stepping outside with me for a moment?"

Kyon shrugged. "Sure. I'll talk to you later, Yuki." The girl merely nodded back at him. Kyon turned and eagerly followed Itsuki out of the clubroom door.

As they snaked through the hallways of the building, the pair wandered further and further away from the clubroom. Kyon started to wonder where they were headed, but he didn't really care. All Kyon cared about was the fact that he was following his crush as they wandered aimlessly. He didn't even know where they were in the building anymore. Itsuki soon found the door that he was looking for, and he headed outside under the dark sky. As they stepped into the snow-filled courtyard, Itsuki turned towards the building, making sure that they weren't anywhere near the bright lights of the clubroom. At last, he turned to face Kyon, for once his face missing the smiled that usually inhabited it.

"Kyon, there's something important that I need to tell you. I just- Wait, did you bring a jacket with you?"

Kyon hadn't even noticed that he was shivering in the cold weather. "I guess I didn't." He crossed his arms to guard against the freezing cold. "Can we try and make this quick? It's pretty cold out here."

Itsuki took his jacket and placed it over Kyon's shoulder, leaving Itsuki in just a t-shirt, jeans, and a black hat. Kyon muttered a "Thanks" and started to rub his hands together. His heart was racing a mile a minute. Itsuki looked at the other boy with concern and said, "We could always go back inside… All I really need is a few minutes away from the brigade…"

Kyon said, "If it's only a few minutes, we can stay out here."

Itsuki seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, as if he were hoping Kyon would respond this way. "Okay. So, I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a really long time. Since I met you, actually." Kyon began to wonder where Itsuki was going with this. Maybe Itsuki was telling him that he knew that Kyon liked him and wanted the other boy to leave him alone. Kyon began to panic. What would he do if Itsuki knew about his secret? However, he didn't have to panic for long.

"Kyon, I think I love you. Actually, I'm pretty sure I do."

Kyon was taken aback at Itsuki's sudden declaration. It was so straightforward, something Itsuki had never really been able to accomplish. Everything that he said to Kyon seemed to have some sort of humor behind it, but this statement was said with a straight face. It was as if Itsuki really meant it.

Kyon looked at Itsuki and questioned, "Are you totally sure? Because I've never been a very attractive person. It's not like I'm special or likable or anything…"

At this, Itsuki's expression suddenly turned dark. "Kyon, what the hell are you talking about? How can you say that? You are the most wonderful person I know, goddammit!" He took off his hat and threw it on the ground. "WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" With that, Itsuki angrily pressed his lips to Kyon's.

If Kyon were taken about with Itsuki's declaration earlier, he couldn't believe what was happening now. He was standing in the freezing cold, kissing one the guy he had liked since the boy had walked into the clubroom so long ago. All that time that Kyon had wished for Itsuki's attention, and Itsuki had liked him the entire time! The fact was frustrating, yet it filled Kyon with relief.

Kyon responded eagerly to Itsuki's lips, and he wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck. To Kyon's surprise, Itsuki pulled away. Kyon looked at Itsuki confused. He looked at Kyon and said, "What are you doing?"

Kyon laughed, which took Itsuki by surprise. "I could ask the same of you."

Itsuki cracked a small smile and asked, "But why, Kyon? I don't understand."

Kyon shot back another question. "Why not? I like you." With this, he grabbed one of Itsuki's hands, which was now ice cold. "Face it, Itsuki. I'm much better than a pair of gloves, and you know it."

Itsuki laughed loudly and grabbed Kyon's other hand. "That you are." With that said, Kyon sighed and pulled Itsuki closer to him. They stood there for a while, just hugging each other. After some time, Itsuki pulled away, a mischievous look in his eye.

"You know Kyon, my lips are pretty cold right now. In fact, they're freezing. Do you have a solution for that?"

Kyon rolled his eyes, but before he could help Itsuki with his predicament, he felt the other boy's breath on his face. "You took too long," Itsuki said with a devious smile on his face. Kyon sighed and pulled Itsuki in for another kiss beneath the evening sky.

* * *

Back in the clubroom, Yuki smiled to herself. Haruhi was beside herself trying to figure out where Kyon and Itsuki were. Mikuru had finally shown up, which made Haruhi even more furious. Yuki knew what had occurred between the two boys, and it made her quite happy. She thought that the two of them would make each other very happy. Considering how long they had liked each other and never known the other returned their feelings, she thought that they deserved some sort of happiness together. Haruhi never needed to find out about it, so the world wouldn't be in jeopardy anytime soon.

As Yuki sat there reading, Haruhi stormed up to her and angrily asked, "Do you know where those two idiots are?"

Yuki simply shook her head and smiled inwardly. She could keep a secret. The two of them would be okay, and Yuki knew it.

* * *

It had been an hour since the two of them had wandered outside. They were both freezing, but neither of them wanted to go back inside. It would mean separation, and neither of them was ready to split with the other quite yet. They shared Itsuki's jacket and used it as a blanket. In an effort to keep warm, they huddled as close as possible. Their hands were clasped under their makeshift blanket, and Kyon's face was pressed into Itsuki's chest. It was like a little slice of heaven, but they both knew that they'd have to get back to reality soon.

Itsuki looked down at Kyon and saw that the boy had fallen asleep on his chest. Kyon looked so innocent when he was sleeping. It made Itsuki's heart flutter. Kyon breathed out, his breath swirling out in a white cloud from his lips. The entire moment had a very dreamlike quality. Itsuki was afraid that it would slip away before he could grab it. He shook Kyon awake. His eyes opened slowly, and Kyon groaned and stretched. "Where am I?" he asked drowsily.

"Well, you feel asleep. Are you cold?"

Kyon grinned. "What the heck do you think? I fell asleep in your arms. How could I be cold?"

Itsuki smiled and started to sit up. Kyon looked a little confused. "Where are you going?"

"Well, we HAVE been gone for an hour. I bet that Haruhi is beside herself with us."

"An hour? Wow. How long was I asleep?"

Itsuki pondered for a minute. "Not very long, I don't think. Five minutes at most."

Kyon sighed, expelling a soft cloud of breath into the air. "Well, if we've been out here for an hour, we probably should be getting back inside." He stood up and offered his hand to Itsuki, who gladly took it and stood up with Kyon's help.

They started walking inside slowly. Their hands were joined in between them, swinging back and forth. Both of the boys were on top of the world. They both knew that everything would be okay. It was the perfect gift for the perfect Christmas.


End file.
